gravitationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Elbaari
The Elbaari are a species from the planet Abaaru in the Eelaa-Buraan System, they are known for their multiple holidays and celebrations, but are also known as hard-workers and honest tradespeople. Sociology Like Braxans they seem to have similar social habits to Humans, Elbaari drink a lot of water because of their relatively dry homeworld, and they love to drink alcohol almost as much as Humans or even the Krann. They have 42 holidays in a single Abaaru year, which is around three quarters an Earth year, although to make up for it they have much more stamina than most Humans and working 10 hours or more is no problem for them, working just as hard as they play and take partying and working all in their stride. The Elbaari traditionally wear “''saraash”, leather or elasticised cloth scarves or turban-like headwear that as well as “naari”, neckbands that often denote family or, more commonly, the province they were born in. This clothing can be many colours and some have a round metal centrepiece with various decretive styles etched in to them and in the military saraash headwear were decorated accordingly to indicate rank. The biggest export from Abaaru is the bolaana; a squash-like vegetable, some species of the plant are known for its naturally fermented alcoholic juices. The production of alcoholic beverages and stews made from the various alcoholic and non-alcoholic species of bolaana are favoured by many species across the galaxy and bolaa, a beer made from the vegetable, has become highly lucrative for the Elbaari. The Elbaari are a species, like Humans and Braxans, that have a neo population and they have been held as superheroes and villains for centuries. During the early years of their society, neoelbaari were seen as witches, but not as persecuted as neohumans during such times, were held with a certain amount of respect and curiosity, although perhaps not quite the celebrity status of Braxan neos, a great deal of the non-neo population of Abaaru did not trust their kind in the wake of supervillainy. After the study of genetics and the advent of superheroism a public factor, the world became obsessed with them, often holding powered superpowered duels and neo-inspired sports, perhaps in an effort to calm public hysteria and get as much powered criminals off the streets. Recently the number of neoelbaari has dropped slightly, but one city on Abaaru, known as Naarel, is known to have an almost 91% neo population and accounts for almost 78% of the entire species’ neos. Naarel was a normal city like any other until it became a centre for neo research and education 200 years ago, raising the neoelbaari population dramatically. '''Appearance and Physiology' Elbaari are tall and thin beings with tan orange to pale yellow skin. They have elongated heads and are hairless. They can have brownish auburn, yellowish orange or red eyes, although flicks of green or white are also not uncommon. They have a highly-complex jaw system that has stretched into a trunk ending in a small beak to allow their ancestors drink from small, natural, water-filled wells in the ground or holes in hard nolaana trees and today the Elbaari have still have this adaption. They also have a very long tongue that can detect minute amounts of flavor. Elbaari are highly dependent on liquids a lot more than solids and over their evolution, developed a high resistance to alcohol and ethanol found in natural abundance within certain vegetables and roots, notably the bolaana. They are much weaker than Humans are because of their planet's lower gravity but are said to have a much better sense of taste and smell and have a much greater stamina level able to handle longer periods of exercise. The Elbaari are not capable of tolerating temperatures lower than 8 degrees without serious discomfort. Technology Elbaari are around 250 years behind the technological developments of Humans and build saucer and disk-shaped starships. They are known for their microthruster and jetstream technology, while they also use antigravity systems, jetsream tech still remains popular for smaller craft and serves as manoeuvring thrusters making their starships and aircraft particularly agile. History Much of their history before the Two Centuries War is still relatively unknown. It is not thought the Zelturian Empire saw any interest in Abaaru. During their early days of space travel the Elbaari cruiser Alburaa Baasa received a distress signal from the first manned Shralatarian hyperspace test vessel the Mellus. The Mellus had become trapped in the gravity well of a nearby gas giant and it was pulling them in. Any later and the Mellus would have never been seen of again. When the Alburaa Baasa took the crew back to Bashalara the Elbaari were hailed as saviours and the two species became great allies for centuries. However in 3000 a trade-war between the two over sudden tariffs placed on the bolaana vegetable due to a recent drought loomed over their relations. The Shralatarian had been importing the vegetable for centuries for free and they had created major business across the galaxy making alcoholic food and drink. The Bolaa company, who made the beer so popular, was partly created and owned by the Shralatarian and one of the first cooperatives of the two species. This put enormous strain on the company and several blockades were administered to stop Shralatarian freighters shipping the last of the veg to Bashalara, where the Bolaa HQ was based. After disgruntled, out-of-work Bolaa employees planted several bombs in Elbaari freighters as they returned from their last shipment from Bashalara, resulting in aggression from the Elbaari. Short battles played on the edge of the Abaaru System that became known as the Bolaana Wars but the battles were quickly ended after Confederacy diplomats came to an agreement to help replant bolaana, and the Andarian colony of Baris became a host for this plantation and the new Bolaa HQ. Category:Species Category:Confederacy Worlds and Species